The Yule Ball Misunderstanding
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Hannah's upset because she wanted to go to the ball with Neville, and he's equally miserable because he'd wanted to go with her. Can they turn the night around in their favor? WARNING; MAJOR Nevannah fluff. Plz review! :D


**A/N: AU Yule Ball! Nevannah-I'm obsessed3**

**Plz review! JKR owns all copyright.**

* * *

**Christmas Eve, 1994.**

Neville Longbottom was trying to have fun at the Yule Ball, truly he was. He danced with Ginny Weasley, who kept staring dreamily at Harry Potter, and then thought about his own disappointment as he saw Hannah Abbott dancing with a Durmstrang student.

He'd wanted to ask Hannah, but he'd thought she already had a date and asked Ginny instead, only to find out later that she'd been available when he first thought about asking her.

Everything about Hannah Abbott was appealing to Neville; her long honey blonde hair, her bright amber eyes, the way she never judged anyone, her fairness towards everyone, her loyalty to the things she cared about, and of course, her shared love of Herbology.

To Neville, Hannah was the epitome of perfection. She was a just sweet, shy, and sensitive Hufflepuff always getting teased by the Slytherins. Of course she had flaws too, like crying about the silliest of things and not even being close to the smartest girl in their year, but Neville didn't care about those small details.

"Hey Neville, are you OK?" Ginny's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, er, yeah," Neville stuttered, blushing a deep shade of red as he almost stepped on the younger girl's foot.

"You know this song is over right?" Ginny asked, an amused grin across her face.

"It is?" Neville suddenly realized she was right. _Oh Merlin, how embarrassing._

"I can tell you're a bit distracted. I think I'm going to go and talk to my brothers and Harry for a bit," Ginny smiled.

"Ok, yeah, you do that," Neville nodded.

"Er, okay, see you..." Ginny nodded also, slowly backing away.

_Well that was a bit awkward. _Neville shrugged and decided to go get himself a drink. He walked out into the Great Hall to the snacks table and grabbed a plate. After filling it with snacks and getting himself a goblet of pumpkin juice, Neville thought he might go for a walk.

Just as he was walking towards the end of the Entrance Hall, he saw _her, _Hannah Abbott. She was having a drink with her Durmstrang date and they seemed to be having a friendly enough conversation. Neville couldn't help himself, he had to eavesdrop.

_"I hov fun tonight dance vit you."_

_"Aw thanks Vladmir, I'm having fun too!"_

_"Av course Miss Hillary!"_

_"Sorry, what did you call me?"_

_"Miss Hillary...is your name yes?"_

_"No...I'm Hannah."_

_"Oh...this awkward."_

_"Er...yeah."_

_"Vell, I go back inside, talk to Viktor."_

_"Okay, um, I have to go and check something anyways..."_

Vladmir went back inside the Great Hall, leaving Hannah very red in the face. "If only Neville had asked me..." she said dreamily, completely unaware of Neville's presence behind one of the stone pillars near the staircase.

_Merlin's beard! She wanted me to ask her! Oh shit shit shit...why is it always me?! I should have just asked her! _Neville wanted to slap himself, he couldn't help feeling responsible that Hannah was miserable at this big event that was supposed to be fun. He himself was feeling pretty miserable.

Just then, a weird sensation washed over him. He could no longer control his movements and before he knew what he was doing, he'd jumped out from behind his hiding place. "Hannah!" he exclaimed.

"Merlin's beard!" Hannah squeaked, nearly spilling her drink down the front of her dress.

"Er, hi, sorry for startling you...I-I just wanted to tell you something," Neville mumbled, his face was a deep shade of red now.

"Oh, um, okay...what?" Hannah asked shyly, catching her breath.

"I kinda sorta um...heard you talking to yourself and...you said you wished I had asked you and-" Neville started, nervously shifting on his feet.

Hannah's face flushed so red it was almost purple. "Oh Merlin," she mumbled, eyes wide. She looked utterly mortified and dropped her drink, it crashed to the floor and the glass goblet shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces on the cold stone floor. Then, before Neville could blink twice, she'd darted out of the Entrance Hall.

"Hannah! Wait!" Neville yelled, running after her as fast as his feet would carry him. _Hannah Abbott likes me back, there is no way in hell that I'm letting her get away._

"Leave me alone Longbottom!" Hannah sobbed, running faster and faster away from him.

Neville chased her to the edge of the courtyard, finally, he managed to grab her arm and pull her into him. "Y-You're hard to catch Abbott," he grinned nervously.

Hannah's face was tearstained and more tears threatened to spill out of her bloodshot eyes that were usually so bright and cheery. "Let go of me," she demanded quietly, trying to break away from him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Neville stated boldly, mustering up all of his inner lion strength.

"Why?" Hannah asked him, she was still trying to break free of his extremely tight grip.

"If you want to know the real reason, it's because I was a foolish git, and I really enjoy holding you like this," Neville told her.

"Well, you're hurting me!" Hannah snapped. Neville looked down and realized that he was squeezing her much tighter than he'd intended, he blushed bright red again.

"Sorry," he muttered with a sheepish grin. He loosened his grip on her waist. _Oh Merlin, her waist..._

Hannah stared at him for a few seconds, as if she were struggling to say something. "Why did you ask Ginny Weasley?" she asked quietly.

Neville was a tad caught off guard by this question. "Oh, er, um. Well honestly, I thought you were going with Ernie MacMillan so I didn't want to suffer rejection and Ginny couldn't go because she was underage and none of her brothers would take her so I just offered to be nice because she really wanted to go," he explained.

Hannah giggled slightly. "No I didn't have a date until like two nights ago. My friend Susan went with Ernie. I wouldn't have gone with Ernie, we're best friends, so it would have been weird," she said.

"I-I did want to ask you though, I-I really like you, Hannah," Neville stuttered, nervously adjusting his bowtie.

"Oh, really? Er...I-I really like you too, Neville," Hannah blushed.

Neville grinned. He might have only been fourteen years old, but he was a romantic, and knew what he wanted. _Would I scare her off if I told her I think I'm in love with her? _"You know, the ball isn't over yet, there's still another two hours left," he said.

Hannah smiled. "What are you saying?" she asked.

"Hannah Abbott, would you like to go to the second half of the Yule Ball with me?" Neville asked, grinning.

"Sure Neville, I'd really like that," Hannah giggled.

"L-Let's go then," Neville said, linking his arm through hers. He led her back inside. "Here, let's get you another drink as well," he smiled.

"Okay," Hannah smiled back as they made their way over to the snack table.

Neville poured two more goblets of pumpkin juice. "Cheers," he said, clinking his glass against hers. Hannah giggled again "Cheers."

After having some snacks, they decided to go back into the Great Hall and dance to the next Weird Sisters song. It was already very hot in the large room as the sweaty from dancing students moved around and around to the lively wizard rock band music. "Ooh yay! I love this song!" Hannah squeaked, dragging Neville right into the center of the moshpit.

Neville had tried his best to avoid the moshpit before, but heck, he was with Hannah Abbott! He began to feel very sweaty and tossed his black jacket to the side, he also loosening his bowtie. "Lift me!" Hannah giggled as the music got louder.

_This seriously better not end any time soon. _Neville grinned and quickly threw her up in the air, she waved her arms wildly before dropping back down into his arms. Hannah seemed so much happier than she had when he'd been watching her with Vladmir the Durmstrang.

After the song ended, the large crowd dispersed again. Neville glanced over to see Fleur Delacour dragging Roger Davies outside to the rose garden, undoubtedly to snog in the bushes, as he'd seen many couples doing when he'd chased Hannah earlier. This gave him an idea. "Hey Hannah...?"

"Mhmm?" Hannah smiled slyly.

"You, er, maybe wanna...?" Neville went scarlet just asking such a question.

However, before he knew what was going on, Hannah had dragged him back out into the Entrance Hall and pinned him against a wall. They didn't even make it outside before her lips were on his. _Oh sweet mother of Merlin...the goddess of Hufflepuff is snogging me._

Hannah broke away after a few seconds, her face was a deep shade of red. "Umm..." she looked at her bare feet, she'd lost her shoes in the moshpit.

Neville grinned nervously, his face was also bright red. "I-I think I might love you," he blurted out.

Hannah's eyes went wide, her face went even redder. "Er...I-I think I might love you too," she admitted, her shyness quickly coming back.

_Oh Merlin, I think I can die happy now. _"Hannah, will you be my girlfriend?" Neville asked, shifting nervously on his feet.

Hannah didn't respond, instead she started snogging him again. _This is cool too..._

Meanwhile Harry and Ron had been sulking around and went out into the Entrance Hall. "Bloody hell...even Neville's getting some action!" Ron groaned miserably. Harry just laughed "Atleast one of us is having fun..."

Hannah broke the kiss again. "Together forever," she whispered.

Neville grinned. "Together forever," he repeated.

Hannah hooked her arm around his neck again, tangling her fingers in his fluffy dark brown hair, and they snogged until 12:00 midnight.

* * *

**A/N: I've always wanted Neville and Hannah to go to the Yule Ball together b/c it was such an awesome couples event. I know it's a bit cheesy considering the fact that they're fourth years but...hey, it could happen. REVIEW!**


End file.
